Is this Love?
by victoriasecret23
Summary: Patroclus and a demi goddess named Gelasia fall in love. Her mother and father are Apdrodite and Narcissus making her lovely but a temptress and vain. Patroclus finds her beauty to be unresisting but she is indecisive and fickle is this love? Troy later
1. Fair Young Maiden

Please leave a review. I would love to know if I should continue or justdo one more chapter.Thanks!

* * *

**Title: Is this Love?**

**Chapter 1- Fair young maiden-**

In the time of Greek gods, their once lived a beautiful maiden named Thea. She was said to be the love child of Narcissus and Aphrodite, making her a demi-god. Many say she was born on Olympus, but when word of Narcissus's death came to Aphrodite, she no longer wanted the child. Thea was left on earth one night by a sea in Greece, bundled in the finest gold silk anyone had ever seen. Poseidon discovered the child lying on the beach and decided to take her in because he thought such a lovely child shouldn't have been left in the sand to perish. He named her Gelasia, which in Greek, meant inclined to laughter. She was the most breath taking site he had ever seen on earth, with a delightful sense of humor, beauty, and pride but could be a bit of a tease. When Gelasia turned fifteen he married her and she became goddess of the sea. Gelasia spent most of her time enticing mortal men and swimming in the sea. She lived in an underwater cave which Poseidon had named for her Ligia, meaning beautiful voice. Whenever Gelasia entered the cave she would sing and dance therefore hearing the echo of her own beautiful voice.

**

* * *

**Patroclus was the first cousin of the great warlord Achilles. Achilles taught him how to fight and when to fight. They were men of no allegiance. Achilles had taught Patroclus that war and only war would satisfy his hunger. Therefore they ate, slept, and drank with only one thing on their minds, war. 

As Achilles headed off toThessaly to fight, Patroclus was left with the next few days to himself. He didn't have any one to spar against and the thought of taking the day off to do nothing, was the last thing on his mind. He did spend a couple of hours in his yard perfecting his technique with his sword but it became very hot and humid, so he decided to take a walk to a secluded waterfall he had passed on his way home from the main square in Greece. The waterfall was surrounded by tall trees and bushes which required Patroclus to cut them down. Once he made his way through he walked down to the sea front.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la ,la …" _a lovely voice of a woman sang out.

Patroclus slowed his steps down and watched as a beautiful maiden bathed in the sea.

"Is someone there?" the maiden called, still singing underneath her breath.

Patroclus was too stunned to answer the maiden's call. He walked toward her, feeling like something was drawing him toward her.

She wore only a crown of seashells woven with seaweed. She was short and petite with long dark brown curly hair. Her skin was a radiant tan color, suggesting that she spent a lot of time there.

She laughed and said, "Do not be shy young warrior, for I was just leaving."

"No," he finally replied, "I will leave you be."

The young damsel emerged from the waters and retrieved her garments.

"Surely next time, perhaps you will join me?" the maiden asked playfully.

Patroclus was at a loss for words and before he could reply, she ran off. For the remainder of the day he couldn't get his mind off of her. She was the most alluring and exquisite woman he had ever seen. He even thought she might have been more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

"Patroclus, why do you sit out here surveying the heavens?" Patroclus's mother asked him.

He stood up excitedly and said, "Mother, today I cam upon the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Woman?" his mother asked surprised, "Patroclus, since when have you ever contemplated anything but war?"

Menoetius, Patroclus father joined them on the courtyard, "What is this I hear? About a woman?"

"Yes father, I came upon a woman today. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Well son, that doesn't leave much time for war now does it?" Menoetius asked his son with a chuckle.

Patroclus was angered by his parents. He knew he thought of war immensely, and the thought of death exicted him, but he knew he was capable of loving someone.

The next day he returned to the waterfall and surely enough the young maiden was there bathing. Before he approached her a bolt of lighting crashed down in front of her stopping him in his tracks. He sheilded his eyes from the bolt and when he looked back up a man appeared in front of the maiden.

"What do you want with me?" the maiden asked the man casually.

"Gelasia, my dearest one, you are the only thing on earth my heart desires," the man said holding the girl.

"Surely god of war, you have other matters to attend to?" Gelasia said not minding him.

Patroclus watched in disbelief as Ares, the god of war, perused this beautiful maiden named Gelasia.

"I am attending to a matter. That matter is you. When will you finally leave Poseidon and come join me as the goddess of war?" Ares asked her in a barbaric tone.

"When will you realize I am goddess of the sea? I am too joyous and beautiful to engage in trifles such as bloody wars," Galasia said to Ares.

"Yes, indeed that is true, but if you join me goddess, we will revel in the most rewarding matter at hand," Ares said kissing her cheek. Another light bolt struck, and then he was gone.

From the bushes Patroclus watched Gelasia continued to bathe without a care in world of what just happened.

"So dramatic isn't he?" Gelasia asked, with her back turned toward Patroclus.

"Were you addressing me?" Patroclus asked as he made his way to her.

She giggled, "You have worked hard today warrior, come join me won't you?"

Patroclus removed his sandals and tunic and joined the young woman in the sea.

"Isn't this delightful?" she asked swimming in circles around him.

"Yes," is all he could reply. He was deathly nervous for reasons he did not know.

"Tell me, what is your name warrior? I am Gelasia. I am certain you do not wish for me to refer to you as warrior all the time?" she asked sweetly.

"Patroclus," he answered.

"Well Patroclus, besides war, what else do you engage in?"

Patroclus cleared his throat and said, "I am a warrior. I do not toil with anything else."

"Does that mean you are not having fun with me now?" Gelasia asked timidly swimming towards the shore.

"No, I rather enjoy this," he replied following after her.

Gelasia collected her clothes lying on a rock and walked back towards the water.

"Where are you going?" Patroclus asked concerned.

She stared directly into his bluish-green eyes and said, "Now you wish me to stay with you?"

Patroclus felt dizzy and off balanced when he met her glance. Her eyes were the color of the sea and you could see the waves washing up on the shore in them.

"I did not mean to upset you," Patroclus said getting out of the water.

Gelasia walked up to Patroclus, her naked skin glistened under the boiling sun.

"Why do you fight?" Gelasia asked him annoyed.

"I fight because I was born to fight," Patroclus replied.

"Where does fighting get you?" Gelasia asked him moving even closer to him.

"It gives me, honor, respect, and discipline," he said as she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"What about love?"

Patroclus had never thought of love before seeing Gelasia. His answer came from his mouth but Achilles' head.

"Love leads to wars."

Gelasia back backed from him, slipped on her clothes, and then she said, "Love only creates happiness. By engaging in war you destroy it."

"I alone do not destroy love," Patroclus said trying to justify his statement.

Gelasia walked back up to him, and whispered in his ear, "Stick with your sword for love will not find you."

Patroclus looked down at her and then she ran off disappearing into the waterfall.

**_

* * *

_**"Patroclus, dear cousin, I wish you could have join me in Thessaly," Achilles said un-mounting from his horse. 

"How was your trip home cousin?" Patroclus asked giving Achilles a proud hug for it had been days since he last saw his cousin.

"Same as it always is, and same as it will always be," he replied slapping Patroclus on the back and walking them inside his home.

Patroclus had gone back to the waterfall everyday but he had not seen Gelasia there since their argument. He would wait until the sun was over the mountains and by the time he got home, it was almost time for daylight again.

"So what sorts of trouble have you gotten yourself into since I've been gone?" Achilles growled joyfully pouring himself a drink.

"Trouble? Cousin you are surely speaking in pretext. For it is you, who should tell me of all the troubles you have been in," he laughed scornfully.

"Ah, for you have caught me with my hands in the king's treasures," Achilles said with a grand smile, "Thessaly was filled with many gorgeous woman, many of whom I had stolen from their loathsome husbands."

"Let it be said that Achilles never does a good deed," Patroclus said toasting his cup with Achilles'.

Patroclus sat down at the table. Gelasia had crowed his mind once again.

"What woman has clouded your thoughts young warrior?" Achilles asked taking a sip from his chalice.

"Woman?" Patroclus blushed heatedly.

"Yes, woman. That is a look of a man on his wedding day and even more so at his funeral," Achilles said mockingly.

"I've met this young woman…" Patroclus started to say.

Achilles heard the elation in Patroclus' voice and sternly said, "If you wish to become a great warrior, woman shall have to wait. Your training should be top priority cousin."

"Training is my top priority," he said confidently not wanting to disappoint Achilles.

"Good then. Finish your drink and met me outside for practice."

Achilles and Patroclus fought in the courtyard for hours. Patroclus was particularly slow that afternoon.

"What is on going on in that head of yours?" Achilles asked Patroclus as he forced him on the ground with his sword.

"Nothing," Patroclus said escaping Achilles.

"Is that why you fight so poorly? Nothingness consumes you?" Achilles said as Patroclus' sword flew out of his hand.

"I think I should pay attention rather than converse with you," Patroclus said grabbing his sword from the ground.

"In time of battle, there will be many more distractions," Achilles growled, forcing Patroclus against a boulder with his sword to his cousin's neck.

Patroclus was exceedingly tired of his cousin's banter and wanted to take a break.

"Get your sword," Achilles ordered.

"Must we fight all day?" The mountains have now eclipsed the sun," Patroclus said trying to catch his breath.

"And war only commences in the daytime?" Achilles asked dropping his sword to the ground, "Is it that girl?"

"What girl?" Patroclus asked stretching out on the grass.

"Go see her," Achilles snarled.

"But cousin…"

"I said go see her. Talk to her, have fun with her, and make love to her. I want you to say good bye to this maiden," Achilles roared.

Patroclus did as his cousin ordered. He knew she wouldn't be there; she hadn't in a couple of days. He cut through the wild trees and bushes and walked up to the sea. After waiting for a few minutes he decided to leave.

"Why do you not you call for me?" Gelasia asked him as he walked away.

"You're here," Patroclus said slightly excited.

"I'm always here," Gelasia replied walking on the water to go up to him.

Patroclus stood there in astonishment, "You are, a god?"

"No, only half goddess," she smiled, wrapping her arms onto the back of his neck.

"Is that why Ares pursues you?" Patroclus asked jealously.

"All warriors are the same, temper. I've missed you greatly" she whispered.

"I hardly know you," Patroclus said.

"Of course you do. I am Gelasia," she laughed.

"I know, but…" he said as she pulled him into the water.

"Come with me!" she shouted cheerfully.

He hadn't been able to balance correctly until they stopped running.

"Where are we?" he asked her staring at the beautiful blue cave they were standing in.

"Home," she said holding on to his arm still.

"Home?" Patroclus asked confusingly.

"Home. We never have to go anywhere else, everything is right here, my love," Gelasia said softly.

* * *


	2. Can’t Stay, Away

**Chapter 2- Can't Stay, Away**

"I must go," Patroclus told Gelasia softly.

"You do not wish to stay here, with me?" Gelasia asked, sitting upon an enormous clam in front of a seashell designed mirror.

"I would love to, but I must go."

Gelasia still cheerful, brushed her long hair slowly, "A warrior's responsibilities crowd his judgment."

Patroclus looked puzzled as the young woman in front of him concentrated more on her hair than him. He knew he couldn't stay because Achilles and his parents would worry, but the maiden was so temping, how could he refuse her?

"You may leave," she sweetly said.

"But how? For it was you who brought me here. I know not how to find my way back."

"Ah, maybe you are not such a great warrior as I thought. A real warrior would rely on his instincts," she giggled.

Patroclus looked back at the pouring water behind him. It was almost like a portal, the water fell straight, but he was not able to see on the other side.

Gelasia lightly hummed, keeping her eyes on her mirror, "Well?"

Patroclus gazed back at her, but she failed to return his glance. He felt confident enough to find his way back so he ran through the falling water. Once on the other side he stood dripping wet looking back at the cave. When he decided to go back and apologize to Gelasia, all he could feel was hard rock behind the waterfall. There was no where for him to enter and when he listened closely he heard Galasia giggle.

**_

* * *

_**

"And where have you wondered off to?" Achilles asked his cousin, sitting out in the courtyard."I went for a swim," Patroclus said tiredly.

As Patroclus walked past Achilles, Achilles grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the ground, "You smell like a woman."

"Woman? No cousin you are mistaken," Patroclus lied.

"Of all the scum and thief's, you lie to me cousin?"

Patroclus rose from the ground and sat next to Achilles, "A goddess, I was with a beautiful goddess."

"Goddess?" Achilles chuckled, "They are nothing but voluptuary creatures who come to earth to entice naïve mortals."

"This one, I think she's in loves me," Patroclus shyly blushed.

"Love? Love? Cousin you no nothing about love and goddesses can make any man fall in love with them," Achilles spat.

Patroclus shifted uncomfortably against the stone wall behind him, "I guess you are right."

"Good, come, you missed a lot of practice today," Achilles grunted, helping Patroclus off the ground.

They began to spar fiercely, "Does this goddess have a name?" Achilles asked as he ducked from a close blow of Patroclus's sword.

"Gelasia," Patroclus huffed out.

Achilles swung his sword to Patroclus' neck, pinning him against a pillar, "Gelasia? The queen goddess of the sea?"

"Yes," Patroclus coughed as Achilles' sword cut of air to his lungs.

"Imbecile!" Achilles angrily mumbled as he threw his sword down on the ground, leaving Patroclus in the courtyard.

Patroclus followed Achilles into his house, "What? I do not understand."

"Of course not," Achilles sighed, "Gelasia is Poseidon's wife, if we travel by sea, he will curse our voyage. She is also wanted by my good friend the god of war, Ares. If he finds out of your little masquerade, who knows what will happen."

Patroclus looked worried, "I saw Ares, seducing Gelasia in the sea."

"And you still pursued her?" Achilles asked heatedly.

"Yes cousin, but…"

"No, you must not go back to her, hear me? Leave her to Ares and Poseidon to fight over."

"Yes cousin," Patroclus obeyed.

When Patroclus returned home late that evening, he found his mother strolling along her flowers in the courtyard.

"Mother," Patroclus whispered, "It is late."

"My boy. When you were only a few new moons old, I use to come out here and pray to the gods to let you be safe," she said gently stroking the side of his young face.

"Mother…"

"Patroclus, yesterday you came to me with a smile brighter than Apollo's sun and tonight you bare the look of man is waiting by the River Styx without a toll."

"It's nothing."

"The young woman whom you mentioned yesterday, has she gone away?"

"No, I am not allowed to visit her again," Patroclus sighed.

"Achilles? That man, Zeus bless him, but he can not control your whole life," his mother told him.

"She is a goddess, a queen," Patroclus whispered.

"Oh, well there are other woman my dear, a handsome young man such as yourself should have no trouble," his mother said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight my son."

"Night mother," Patroclus said as he walked down to the small pond on the courtyard.

He bent down and stared at the clear blue water. It was cold, but refreshing to his warm face after a long day of sparring. He had been furiously angry at Achilles ever since he forbade him from seeing Galasia. All of a sudden a flash of light sparked across the water. He looked closely into the small pool, swearing that he saw Galasia reflection.

"Hello," a brawny tall man whispered as he threw Patroclus half way across the courtyard.

Patroclus woke up several minutes later to find the man crouched down in front of him. The man was tan, very tan, he had black hair, and he wore a black warrior's uniform.

"Get up," the man ordered.

Patroclus couldn't find his balance after being thrown up against a large pillar. It took him a minute to gain his senses back, and then he realized he recognized the man.

"What?" Patroclus wined out breathlessly in pain.

"I don't appreciate you going after my precious little water nymph," the man's voice boomed, causing the night's creatures to grow silent.

Patroclus took a good long look at the man, holding his bleeding head, "Ares, god of war?"

"Well aren't you a quick one," Ares grunted sarcastically, lifting Patroclus up in the air by his shoulders.

"Water nymph?" Patroclus asked confusingly.

"Don't play your moronic human games with me," Ares growled, "The goddess, Galasia. She's mine, meaning, I don't want to see your pathetic mortal face near her again. We clear?"

Patroclus stumbled to his feet after Ares dropped him on the ground, "Don't worry, I don't plan to go back there," he chocked out.

"Good. Oh and by the way, tell your cousin he's doing a miserable job at training his soldiers," Ares laughed as he went out in a bolt of lighting.

The next day, Patroclus woke up to find himself lying in his bed, but he thought he never made it inside his house.

"A dream?" he whispered to himself.

He chuckled and began to dress himself for the day. As he bathed, he noticed that a portion of his blonde hair was caked up with dried blood. Remembering his dream, he touched his head, finding a rather large cut behind his right ear.

"Was it a dream?" he muttered.

Hearing his cousin call him from the veranda, Patroclus jumped up from his bath, put on his uniform, and headed outside.

"Morning cousin," Achilles said cheerfully drinking from a wine filled chalice.

"Morning, so what fun and festive plans do you have for me today?" Patroclus smirked as he sat down next to Achilles.

"I think you've had enough beatings for one day don't you?"

Patroclus stared at his cousin's pleased expression, "What do you mean?"

"Ares, he visited me this glorious morning to tell me of the harsh midnight beating he gave to some poor soul," Achilles chuckled watching as Patroclus shifted nervously in his chair.

"He told you?"

Achilles got up from his seat," Yes, indeed he did. Now you know not to fool around with goddesses, and gods. Come, we must go."

"Where?"

"You'll see," Achilles grinned.

"Oh, Patroclus!" Menoetius, Patroclus' father called.

Menoetius walked out onto the veranada, seeing Achilles, he shook his hand, "Achilles, taking my boy away from me again I see? How is he doing?"

"He shows promise. He's strong, quick, agile…stubborn," Achilles smiled.

"Good to see he's taking after you. Just make sure you take care of him," Menoetius winked.

"No worries uncle, he's in good hands."

"Very well then. Oh yes, I came out here to tell you my agenda for today. My old fishing comrade, Simaleous, has invitied me to join him on a little fishing trip, therefore I will be gone the remainder of the day."

"Have a safe voyage father," Patroclus said as he hugged his old man.

"Yes, thank you son. See you later," Menoetius said, hugging Patroclus back.

After they departed from Patroclus' home, Achilles lead him all over Greece finally stopping in a small town outside of Thessaly.

"Where are we?" Patroclus asked as his cousin unmounted from his horse.

"Come with me," Achilles grinned.

Patroclus follwed Achilles through a heavy black curtain attached to the large hut in front of them. On multi-colored pillows, there sat twenty women waving and giggling as they entered.

"Achilles," the women moaned in unsion.

"Ladies," he smiled back as two of them rose from their seats to greet him.

"Achilles, we haven't seen you in ages," one of them said softly holding on to his shoulder.

"Oh Achilles, you grow more handsome with age," a blonde woman giggled, tugging at his arm.

"Ladies, ladies. I am not here for me, but for my cousin, Patroclus," Achilles smriked, indrocuding his cousin to the lustful women.

"Umm Patroclus," a bruennte mumbled into his ear, grabbing a hold of his large bicep.

"Your cousin is young, but very attractive," the blonde told Achilles as she rubbed her nose gently against Patroclus' neck.

Patroclus gave out a nervous chuckle as three more women joined the blonde and brunnette.

"He is strong," the bruenntte growled, as the other women roamed his body with flirtous hands.

Achilles could tell Patroculs was extremely embarrased by the enormous amount of attention the women gave to him, "That is enough ladies. We are here strickly on buisness," Achilles barked.

"Achilles must you always call it buisness? For we both know there is more pleasure to be made out of it," a short red haired woman got up and whispered into his ear.

"Lea, I need a girl for Patrcolus, only as a distraction. He will not harm her, I can guarantee that," Achilles whispered back to the red haired woman.

As soon as Achilles looked back up, his cousin was gone.

"Where did he run off to?" Achilles asked Lea.

"I have no idea."

They both heard laughter roar through the tent. Eight of the women were stripping Patroclus of his armor by the watering hole in the back of the hut.

Before they were able to fully disrobe him, Achilles disrupted their game,"Call your temptresses off of my cousin," Achilles ordered Lea.

"Girls, girls!" Lea shouted pointing for the women to follow her back itno the hut.

Achilles laughed at the site of his cousin collecting his garments, "Having fun?"

When he was done dressing, Patroclus turned to Achilles, "Why did you bring me here? I don't need some cheap woman to…"

"No, that is not why we are here," Achilles said sternly.

"Then why?"

"I made a promise to Ares, to help him in his presuit of Galasia."

"What? but…"

"No, listen Patroclus, I know you think you have feeling for her but I am telling you, she had you under a spell."

"You don't know that," Patroclus yelled angrily.

"Control your temper with me cosuin," Achilles warned, "If we go through with this deal, Ares will ensure futrue victories for us."

Patroclus rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What is the deal? What does it have to do with me? Is it greater than my love for her? Is it?"

"Ah you are too stubborn. You must find a woman and seduce her in front of Galasia. She has a wickedly jealous temper, and by doing this, she will turn to no one other than Ares to get back at you."

"What is the catch?"

"Catch? No catch. He gets Galasia, and you get to keep your life. It's simply buisness between to intercessors," Achilles grinned.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Patroclus said.

"We will go through this, now go in there and pick a girl," Achilles directed.

"I'd rather not," Patroclus sighed as he made his way back to their horses.

Achilles laughed silently to himself as he thought about his cousin's unwillingness. There were twenty gorgeous women in the hut waiting to rip both Achilles and Patroclus' garments off, but Patroclus was convinced that he was in love with Galasia. Achilles walked back into the hut filled with the beautiful women.

"Does he have someone in mind?" Lea asked, hanging onto Achilles' arm.

"The woman he requests needs to be young, and very beautiful. Preferably a brunette."

"I know just the one," Lea smiled, looking over at the blonde and the young girl who hugged the older woman.

Achilles emerged from the tent five minutes later after giving Lea a long passionate kiss. Patroclus was already mounted, ready to go. Following behind Achilles was a young brunette girl dressed in a short light yellow tunic, lined with gold leaves. She was very short, and very thin, but she had a natural beauty which seemed to shine through her cold grey eyes.

"Meet Tessa," Achilles said as the young girl stared up at Patroclus on his horse.

Patroclus nodded at the girl and then watched as Achilles mounted his horse and waited. The girl stood silent at the side of Patroclus' horse waiting to hop on.

"Help her up," Achilles motioned.

Patroclus sighed heavily, tired of taking orders from Achilles.

"Hold on tight," Patroclus grunted uncaringly as the small girl tried to settle comfortably on the uncomfortable saddle.

* * *


	3. All’s Fair in Love and War

**Chapter 3- All's Fair in Love and War**

Tessa had been taken away from the only home she knew and the fact that both of these men were warriors terrified her. Her parents had been killed when her tiny village was burned down to the ground. Warriors had either slain everyone in her village or they took them as their own personal slaves. She had escaped thankfully by the help of Kenya, the blonde woman who refused to let her go with Achilles and Patroclus. When Lea threatened to turn both of them in to the men who had destroyed Tessa village, Kenya gave her up sorrowfully.

As they rode through dry land, Tessa who sat behind Patroclus on his horse, wondered what lied in store for her. She thought of him to be a hateful man; all warriors in her opinion were full of hatred. He was strong and brawny; she could feel his tight muscles when his armor rode up, riding on top the bumpy sand. She knew that she had to obey the two men, but she definitely wasn't going to let them step all over her.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with her?" Patroclus asked Achilles as they pitched two tents.

It had grown dark before they reached home, so Achilles decided to set up camp. There was a small pond only a few yards away which held plenty of fish for them to eat for dinner. Tessa stared aimlessly into the pond as the tiny fish swam about.

"Make friendly. Talk to her, bond, do something," Achilles advised.

"How old did you say she was?"

"I didn't. That's something you could talk about," Achilles smiled.

Patroclus gave his cousin an impatient glance as he built a small fire.

"She's fifteen. Isn't she the same age as Galasia?"

"No, Galasia is seventeen," Patroclus said, poking at the fire he had just started.

"It's all the same really. You are only eighteen, she might find you young. Listen with all of that aside, I want you to go over there and befriend her. I know she's quiet but we have to make this look plausible," Achilles reminded him.

Patroclus stood up from the tiny flames and walked over to Tessa who was still staring into the pond.

"Want to help me catch one?" Patroclus asked watching her stare at the fish swimming around in circles.

Tessa stood unmoved by his words. A gust of wind rolled past her face, blowing her long brown hair wildly, but she remained motionless. Patroclus turned his attention to the fish. He squat down, reached his hand into the pond, and tried to pull a fish out. Tessa soon joined him after many failed attempts. As soon as she stuck her hand in, the biggest fish in the pond was caught in her hands.

Patroclus stared at her as the fish became still in her lap, "How did you do that?" he asked embarrassingly.

Tessa looked up at him and handed him the fish. She remained expressionless as he helped her up from the ground.

"That's a big one, big enough for all of us to share. Good job Patroclus," Achilles said, reaching his hand out for the large fish.

"Actually, Tessa caught it."

Achilles and Patroclus looked at Tessa, but she had made her way back to the pond.

"Peculiar," Patroclus said watching the young girl sit near the pond.

After Achilles was done cooking the large fish, he called Patroclus and Tessa for dinner. Tessa remained seated by the pond, ignoring Achilles' call.

"She doesn't wish to eat?" Achilles asked Patroclus as he took a seat.

"Well she can starve for all I care."

"Nonsense. She is just frightened by us. If you weren't so rough with her…" Achilles smirked.

"Me? I was rough with her?"

Achilles wiped his mouth, "When we arrived, you threw her over your shoulder and sat her down on the ground like she was some dead wild boar," he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to," Patroclus said indifferently.

"It's late, you should put her to bed," Achilles said, finishing up his portion of the fish.

"She can sleep with you, in your tent," Patroclus grunted as he walked to his tent.

"No, she will sleep in yours. No discussion. See you in the morning."

Achilles put out the fire and then he went off to his tent. Patroclus watched as the young girl dipped her hands in and out of the pond.

"It's late," Patroclus told her, "Come with me."

She looked up into his dark green eyes. He was angry, no he was upset. She could tell he was upset by something, but she didn't care because she was upset also. Patroclus looked down at her cold grey eyes which were normally pale, but considering the time of day, they sparkled in the moon light. She followed him into his tent and sat in the far left corner.

"Get some rest," he commanded, passing her a warm blanket as he settled himself down to rest.

She took the blanket hesitantly, "I'd rather sleep outside with the wild creatures of the night."

Patroclus turned over and saw her hug the blanket tightly. This was the first word she spoke to him and he was a little annoyed with her by this point.

"Then go, I will not stop you," he said, turning back over.

He had given her very little eye contact since she came with them which upset her because she felt he looked down on her. She knew she was a strong minded young woman, and she wouldn't take his surly attitude anymore.

Achilles heard quick footsteps outside his tent. He sprang up, grabbed his sword, and ran after the individual. As soon as he caught up with them, they fell on the ground and moaned in pain.

"Tessa?" Achilles asked as she grabbed her ankle in pain.

He noticed she must have twisted her ankle by the way she was limping back to the camp site, so he picked her up and brought her back into Patroclus' tent.

"Lose something?" Achilles asked Patroclus callously.

Patroclus looked up at the girl in Achilles' arms, "She wanted to go sleep out there with the beasts, so I let her."

"No jokes cousin, you are to watch her. Guard her with your life, are we understood?" Achilles said, laying Tessa next to him.

After Achilles left the tent, Patroclus was left staring into her eyes. They were a blink away from being on top of each other so Tessa limped over to the corner and settled herself under the blanket.

"Why are you limping?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she sniffled, rubbing her ankle in pain.

Patroclus turned away from her, annoyed by her distant behavior he tried to go back to sleep. As he adjusted his covers, she noticed he had removed all of his armor. Now she became even more frightened, fearful that he might do something to her when she fell asleep. The covers came up to the edge of his muscular back which glistened in the gloomy tent. His long strong body took up most of the room and she knew if she were to lie down, he'd end up on top of her. She wrapped the covers around herself and tried to sleep sitting up.

When morning came, Achilles peaked inside of Patroclus' tent. He found Tessa sitting in the corner awake while Patroclus slept comfortably on his stomach.

He motioned for her to come over to him, "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Tessa mumbled, blinking wildly trying to stay awake.

"Here, you may sleep in my tent, and I will wake you when we get ready to leave," Achilles said carrying her into the empty tent.

When Achilles was catching breakfast in the pond, Patroclus walked up behind him.

"Where is she?" Patroclus asked sleepily.

"In my tent, resting."

"Well if you wanted her, I told you to let her sleep in your tent last night," he grinned.

"She was up all night. You took off all of your armor?" Achilles asked angrily.

"I thought she was going to stay out here. If I would have known…"

"You must not scare her again! How would feel to have a naked man sleep near you? She is alone, with no one she knows. We must make her comfortable until we return her."

"I apologize, it will not happen again."

"Good. Last night I thought about it, and I'm pretty sure Galasia must have seen you and Tessa through the pond," Achilles pointed.

"What? How?"

"She's the goddess of water, she can see everything through it."

"And?"

"And, she probably already knows that you are with Tessa. Now all we have to do is convince her that you two are serious about each other."

"And how am I supposed to do this?" Patroclus sighed.

"When we get back, you are going to take Tessa to the water fall that you always see Galasia in."

"And? I can tell that's not all you have in store for me."

"Seduce her," Achilles said dropping his head down.

After he caught two fish, he dropped them by the unlit fire and un-pitched Patroclus' tent.

"You want me to do what to her?" Patroclus yelled running behind Achilles.

"Keep your voice down. Look, you must, otherwise, the deal is off."

Patroclus helped Achilles pack the tent materials onto the horses. He tried to argue more with Achilles, but a deal was a deal and if he didn't do it, Patroclus would lose his life. A while later Tessa woke up and sat down by the unlit fire.

"Do you feel better?" Achilles asked her.

She nodded and handed him the blanket that was wrapped tightly around her. Patroclus packed up Achilles' tent and then they were ready to go.

"May I ride with you?" Tessa asked looking up at Achilles on his horse.

Patroclus nodded gladly while Achilles helped her up on the tall horse. While they rode miles and miles, Tessa could feel Patroclus' stares on the back of her neck. Occasionally she would turn around and he'd look her dead in the face. The look was bitter, lifeless, and numb. He thought nothing of her but the feeling was mutual. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Patroclus' home. The tall white stone building stood high atop a small cliff that overlooked the sea.

"Patroclus, oh my dear Patroclus!" his mother screamed, running toward him.

"Mother, what happened?"

Tears ran down her pale face feverishly as she ran up to him. He jumped off of his horse and tried to calm her down but her angry movements overwhelmed him.

"Your father, he, he," she stuttered, chocking on her distressed cries.

"Aunt, what is it?" Achilles asked concerned, joining them on the ground.

Patroclus' mother whispered something into his ear, and they both fell to the ground. Achilles left Tessa on his horse while he picked both Patroclus and his mother up.

"Patroclus?" Achilles asked as his cousin held his trembling mother.

"My father. He is dead," Patroclus huffed out in disbelief.

While is mother wept in his arms, Patroclus stood unmoving. His expression became dull and stiff, he hadn't even shed a tear. All he felt was loneliness, bitterness, and emptiness.

Patroclus' mother explained to him of how she went down to the shore front, to meet with Thetis, Achilles' mother. After walking for a while, they noticed a man's body float up on the shore. When they rushed to the man's aid, Thetis held Patroclus' mother back once they realized it was Menoetius.

When his mother brought all of them into the house, she started to clean obsessively. Achilles tried to talk to Patroclus, but he wouldn't say a word. Tessa helped his mother clean, and when Tessa tried to make friendly conversation she too detached herself the way her son had done.

"Poseidon," Achilles said slamming his fist down on the kitchen table.

Patroclus remained still as Achilles went into a tirade.

"Goddesses, even non-goddesses, women are all trouble. Galasia must have gone to Poseidon about you. I thought she was only a jealous wench who would seek to make you envy her, but no, she is a villain and a murderer." Achilles ranted.

"Stop," Patroclus shouted, "Enough! She would never commit such a vicious crime."

"Open your eyes, for once cousin. Can't you see, this is all her bidding?" Achilles yelled.

"I will not have you talk about her with such wicked words! So help me, by the power of the gods, I will kill you with my bare hands if so much as one breath escapes your body," Patroclus yelled back as he stood in Achilles face.

Achilles backed away from his cousin as he left the kitchen. He dared not go after him after an outburst like the one that had just erupted. Patroclus walked angrily past his mother and Tessa as they scrubbed the dinning hall floor. Tessa looked up at him before he disappeared into his room. They exchanged a silent but conscience glance which both of them felt deep down in their souls. She knew exactly how it felt to lose a parent, and with everything aside, she shared his pain.

"Ares! Ares!" Achilles shouted impatiently, out in his aunt's courtyard.

A flash of lighting sparked before him, "Ah Achilles, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ares smirked.

Achilles grabbed the god of war by the throat and squeezed as tightly as he could, "Why? Why Menoetius?"

Ares laughed as he choked, "You think it was my idea, no, you give me too much credit. Posideon was planning this for some time now."

Achilles released Ares neck and said, "No one was spossed to be harmed."

Ares laughed again, "No one invloving the deal was harmed, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is my uncle is dead. My cousin will not go through with the deal if he is in mourning over his father," Achilles yelled feriously.

"I'll see what I can do," Ares nodded and then he disappered into a ray of light.

A few moments later he returned, "Menoetius' soul has already made its way to Hades, nothing I can do about it now."

Achilles paced back and forth trying to think up a plan.

"You know, my sister might want to do us a favor," Ares said slyly.

"Which one?" Achilles asked, suspious by Ares' tone.

"None other than the goddess of love. She'll get Patroclus to fall in love with the girl you've found, Galasia will become jealous and run to me, I will win her over, and then Aprhodite can reverse the spell."

"No, this is some kind of trap. Aphrodite won't do this for free."

"She will if you …" Ares began to say until a cloud of pink smoke appeared in front him.

"Achilles, the great warlord of earth," Aphrodite smiled, "I can speak for myself can't I brother?"

Ares allowed her to direct the conversation.

The beautiful goddess strolled up to Achilles, "Be with me, and your cousin will fall in love with Tessa," she whispered into his ear.

Achilles back away, "I appericate you subtleness, but my answer is no."

"Very well then. I look forward to seeing you again," she smiled sweetly and then she disappered in her pink cloud.

"Well that wasn't a intelligent move on your part," Ares chuckled.

"I have my reasons. Patroclus will do what you ask and when he does he keeps his life."

"Fine with me, just make sure he does it," Ares grunted and then he soon vanished.


End file.
